Jonathan Cogburn Boltmaker
'Criminal File held in Orgrimmar's Guard HQ': *'Full Name:' Jonathan C. Boltmaker *'Aliases:'Johnny, Johnny B., Mr. J, Bolt *'Current Affiliations: '''Leader of the Bilgewater Boys, Former Kezan Welterweight Boxing Champion *'Bounties: ' *1000g - Silvermoon - Alive *10000g - Darnassus - Dead or Alive *1000000g - Gnomeregan - Dead *'Known Enemies:' Alliance, Gallywix, virulent hater and exterminator of Gnomes. *'Relations:' Scoundrel Co., Crashburn Cartel, Southfury Raiders, The Shadarim. *(It would seem someone would have editted this sheet from this point on, writing into the empty boxes. The handwriting would probably be of Johnny's.) *'Interested in:' Vaginas *'Defeater of:' The Lich King *'Married to:' Aggra *'Current Presumed Crimes: '''Criminal Extortion, Battery, Agravated assault, Attempted murder, Questioning the rule of Garrosh, Bribery, Corruption, Failure to pay taxes, Murder, Third Degree Murder, (Edited)Looking this good. Physical Description: Johnny, of course, indicating by his bland first name, is not much of a sight to see. He's more like a person who tries his hardest to stick out in his own way, rather than attract attention with his dashing good looks, and asymmetrical face. Did I mention his face isn't perfectly squared, or young? Yes, it would seem out of all others, this man has seem some bad times. He really could have been a perfectly handsome guy when he was younger, but years of stress, piled with years of conflict have turned this once respectable and tough young lad into a chipper middle aged tempermental man. His armor is functional, and he wears it like a champion, using his blades masterfully while in combat. Though one couldn't see it at first, he was much more accustomed to using his pistol instead. It was tucked away in a large holsters at his hip. It was more of a very tiny cannon than anything else. The long and thick barrel is moreover to house it's six bullets. But also to look intimidating. It's his one item that he seems to carry with a certain assertiveness, only pulling it out when he really feels the need. His criminal record is sketchy, but if one were to have known him for all his life, they would know he was a great troublemaker during his days. Probably a stereo typical "bad boy" as well. But age and time it would seem have taught this man restraint, respect, and honor. He works at everything he does, often seen hanging around with his crew of cack handed and rag-tag soldiers and business men. He inspires the weak and young little hellions with his might, but hides this inner cleverness around his bigger friends of the Horde, in an effort to fool them into helping him. No one were to know he was such a good actor. He thinks on his feet, or rather, his third and fourth hand. Along with increasingly disappearing agility, his good looks have faded, as well has his urge to impress people. OOC Notes: No, I will not post his history. Mostly because I don't have it mapped out, and probably never will, but also because it is a bit of a secret of Bolt's. He has seen some heavy hands been dealt to him, and he never likes speaking of it. No, it's not because he likes to be a super special butterfly. I simply like people having to go through becomming a friend with the character because they are interested in it. Bolt is a bit of a copy of myself. Like most writers, they place bits and pieces of themselves into their writing, usually bringing past experience to account. No, I'm not a criminal, or a badass, lmao. I'm really just a dude in his room trying to enjoy himself and entertain others. So if I come off as a pretentious dick by posting these rules, I apologize. #Not gonna lie, I swear too much. Put up your filter or get the truck out. #I enjoy RP a lot. Too much, if you as me or my family. So don't ever be afraid to RP with me. But if it's something long or dramatic, pst me in OOC tags about it. #My guild comes first. So I don't have a lot of time to level, or instance. So I can't be a high level yet. But my character is a battlehardened old fart with a big gang behind him. Please. Stop picking fights you cannot win, and then assuming I'll let you kill me because you're level 85. #Stop trying to fucking duel me if you're 85. If you're at least 5 levels around mine, I will duel you to save time. But If I outlevel you, consider yourself outmatched as a character. If you are higher level than me, I will take this into account. BUT NOTE. You cannot deflect a throwing knife with your hand, and expect me to RP with you anymore. No, you cannot dodge bullets around ten feet away. Thirty, okay, I'll miss a lot. Twenty, -maybe-, but ten?! Come on people! #Finally, if I have you at gunpoint, and there is no specific way to get out of it easily, you are dead if you move. This is common logic. Unless my pistol explodes, which it will not, or you somehow manage to teleport, distract, or shield yourself, you are dead if your character tries to avoid getting shot. Bolt will try to negotiate before he shoots you. That's my gift to you. Themes are for cool people. Just like hating descriptions with themes is cool. thumb|300px|left